Foreign Contaminant
by iflip4dolphins
Summary: He was going follow his directive. Even if he fell down a garbage chute, he was going to follow his directive. M-O's view of the movie.


Disclaimer: Noooooo.

A/N: This popped into my head one day and refused to leave me alone, so I wrote it. M-O is awesome. ^^

* * *

Shut off for most of the time, M-O really only was needed once a year, when the EVE probes returned from their yearly scan. Every time they came back he cleaned them with the help of his fellow cleaner bots and then went back to his storage area, where he would stay turned off until the next time the EVE probes came back from Earth. It was always the same, always monotonous, and they were always dusted at the bottom with a **foreign contaminant. **

One year, however, M-O's monotonous existence was changed forever.

The EVE probes had come back, and, as always, he had been reactivated along with his helper bots to clean them. M-O rolled along the luminescent lines that he was meant to, followed by the other cleaners, hopping a bit at the sharp corners. Arriving at the probes, he eyed the first.

**16%, foreign contaminant**, bleeped across his vision. "Ohh," M-O did the equivalent of a robot 'tisk' and swiped off the dirt with his cleaning arm-like attachment. He moved on to the next EVE probe (**13%, foreign contaminant**) as the others followed behind him. Moving to the next spot, he inspected the bot placed there. It wasn't an EVE probe, but rather a cube with large binocular eyes. M-O did not care. He had his directive – clean incoming bots from Earth.

**100%, foreign contaminant. **

He yelped in surprise, scooting back a bit. This was unheard of. Never had anything come back like this. Never.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," he chattered suspiciously. However strange this might be, however, he had a directive. M-O inched forward and began to clean the front of the cube, but was stopped when it opened up, pushing him back. Grumbling, M-O zoomed around and started to clean the back of the cube, only to have it lengthen and scoot away from him on treads that left tracks of (**foreign contaminant**) that blared across his screen. It also caused him to fall over.

M-O scurried around and pushed the bot back into place. Cleaning the tread tracks, he chattered angrily at the stranger. Glaring at it, he dared it to do something. The bot did – it dabbed** foreign contaminant **on the floor with a tread. M-O cleaned it, then gave the bot a look and tapped the ground with his cleaner. The robot looked at him for a moment, then raised its tread and put it above his screen, leaving f**oreign contaminant** there. M-O screamed and began to furiously clean the area.

When GO-4 and his escorts came out, M-O respectfully wheeled to stand behind the probes and that strange cube-bot. GO-4 scanned the probes, normal enough, but when he reached the last probe, the scan turned green, alarms began to blare, and a green light shone over the area. M-O was confused, but kept silent. GO-4 went with a hovercart, which had the blinking EVE probe on it, and the cube followed the cart, leaving a trail of** foreign contaminant** behind him.

The other cleaner bots went ahead to be stored, but M-O stopped, chittering in confusion. The trail of **foreign contaminant **was not meant to be there. He had to clean it. But the lines he was meant to follow… M-O braced himself and hopped off the florescent line, cringing as he did so. It buzzed. M-O opened one yellow, rectangular eye and beeped. He warbled giddily to himself, revved his engine, and followed the trail, cleaning every speck of **foreign contaminant** that he saw with his red light flashing.

He didn't know what was going on, nor did he care. He was going to clean it all up. All of the **foreign contaminant**, no matter where it lead. Even if it lead into the Captain's quarters where he was absolutely not allowed to go. He would get rid of the **foreign contaminant**, partly because of his directive, and partly because it irked him.

M-O's travels throughout the ship (cleaning up the **foreign contaminant**) brought him on a trail towards the garbage chute. He didn't notice where it lead, only that it stretched ahead of him. M-O yelped in surprise as he tumbled down the garbage chute, landing in a pile of trash. The cleaning bot chattered, shaking himself, then spotted a cube shaped form covered in **foreign** **contaminant**. M-O set off, red light flashing wildly, and was nearly there when two bars of metal slammed into him, catching his light and trapping him between the plates of steel.

An EVE probe, carrying the **foreign contaminant** form of the cube, flew against the vacuum that was attempting to suck all of them in, and grabbed onto his cleaning appendage. The emptiness threatened to suck them all in until the outer doors closed and the inner doors completely opened.

As EVE looked over her companion in concern, M-O busied himself with cleaning up the **foreign contaminant**. Finally, he could clean it up! He was so immersed in his task that the cleaning unit didn't notice when EVE left.

**All clean, all clean** showed and sounded when he looked at the cube bot. Chattering in satisfaction, M-O turned away and sat in the position he did when powering down. The cube bot moaned and his gears whirled slowly as he dragged his hand over to M-O. M-O turned to face him.

"WALL-E," the robot introduced himself, holding out his hand. M-O cleaned the hand and then placed his cleaning attachment in WALL-E's hand.

"M-O," the cleaning bot replied. He took away his appendage and sat back down.

"M-O?"

"M-O."

"M-O," WALL-E said again thoughtfully.

M-O was enjoying a nice nap when the plant (**foreign contaminant**) was thrown aside and WALL-E got it back and gave it to EVE. He watched curiously, and when EVE picked up WALL-E, he decided that the interest was over and almost powered down.

"M-O," WALL-E invited.

"WALL-E," M-O chattered back. He zoomed over and grabbed onto the hook on the other bot's back. EVE shot a hole in the ceiling and the trio zoomed out of the garbage dump, leaving the huge trash compactors waving at them as M-O hung on for dear life. They ended up on the main level, and a steward bot took a picture of them, claiming them to be rogue robots. EVE then locked it in a side room.

"EVE!" M-O yelped. EVE warbled back an apology, and M-O was reduced to following the robots through the hallways.

He wasn't entirely sure what happened next. Somehow they ended up in front of an army of steward bots. He cleaned them furiously, though they didn't require it, and the dysfunctional bots helped however they could. What happened next made M-O race back and hide behind the umbrella bot. The malfunctioning massage bot was released from its chains and proceeded to destroy all of the steward bots.

Three minutes, forty-two seconds, and seventy-three milliseconds later, the stewards were pummeled to destruction and the robots were off again. M-O followed, and they ended up on the lido deck, a place M-O recognized from his excursion around the ship. For whatever reason, all of the blobby pink things (humans, his programming reminded him) were there in their ridiculous hoverchairs. M-O raced, along with the other rogue robots, and was nearly at the holo-detector when the ship began to tilt to the side. He slid into a wall.

When the ship was finally righted again, he rolled back into the fray. Not sure what to do, he looked around. His thoughts were interrupted by EVE.

"Plant! Plant!"

M-O chattered to himself as he rolled around, searching for the plant. Finally **foreign contaminant **flashed across his screen and the words droned in his head. M-O raced over and, defying his programming, raised it over his head. "EVE!" he shrieked to get her attention.

The plant was sneezed away by the malfunctioning vacuum bot. M-O watched the **foreign contaminant** as it flew across the room. Finally it reached EVE, and she tossed it in the detector. It rose, and a crushed WALL-E fell out.

"WALL-E!" EVE shouted in despair as the ship went into hyperdrive. For the second time that day, M-O was thrown into a wall.

When the _Axiom _arrived on Earth, M-O shook himself. He could see EVE, carrying WALL-E, zoom out over the crowd and go outside. The cleaning bot gathered together the damaged bots and lead them out.

"EVE!" he called once they were out, but she had already gone and could not hear him. Beckoning for the others to follow, he raced out to follow the two robots, ignoring the **foreign contaminant** that blared across his screen and in his machinery, pushing away the programming to clean.

M-O stopped suddenly, along with his companions, when he saw an explosion take place in the place where he had seen EVE and WALL-E land. The cleaning bot stood there for a minute more, then continued to race to where they were. He never reached it, but three minutes later, he found them holding hands.

"You're kidding!" the beautician bot gasped.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" M-O admonished, shooing away the robots and following suite.

He was a cleaning robot surrounded by** foreign contaminant**. His directive was useless. But it didn't really matter. Life had changed; they were on Earth, humans were returning to normal, and he had friends, something he had not had before. M-O nodded in satisfaction, then powered himself down as the sun set.


End file.
